Little Lamb
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: If Kira is the equivalent a sheep then surely Gin must be Little Bo Peep. Light Gin X Kira, beware dark themes and a bit of abuse


Sometimes, it's as if he doesn't have a brain of his own.

Him blindly following Ichimaru's commands and whims without a second thought, never once complaining or questioning him didn't go by unnoticed – the whole of Sereitei saw what was happening, but no one knew what to say nor were any of them brave enough to try interfering. Some weren't even sure if Kira _wanted_ anyone to step in.

"Won't you do this paper work for me, Izuru-chan?"

"Of course, taicho."

Questioning glances would be sent the blonds way, but he either didn't notice or chose to ignore them and would quickly set to work on whatever it was his captain had requested of him. Just like a robot following it's creators commands.

Some are sure that's what Kira must be at this point. A robot.

Sometimes, it's as if he doesn't have a voice.

No matter what Ichimaru does or says to him, he never talks back, never defends himself – only asks for forgiveness, even if he's completely innocent in the matter. He simply takes the verbal scolding, eyes averted to the ground and looking for the world to see like a child. Everyone knows Izuru Kira is far from a child, but somehow, unknown to them, Ichimaru managed to change who he was.

"You've been a nuisance, you know that?"

"I'm terribly sorry, taicho."

Frowns and disapproving glances are aimed at Gin, but he just smiles, like always, and moves on as if nothing was wrong in the world. He always seems to have some sort of control over his lieutenant, no matter the situation, and everyone thinks that he is a very skilled puppet master.

Sometimes, it's as if he doesn't have a backbone.

Even when his scoldings turn into beatings and lashings that leave scars all along his back, he never once makes a move to retaliate. He just takes it, and cries, and begs for mercy and forgiveness, and when it's all over, Ichimaru takes him into his arms and purrs in his ear. This would be a perfect chance to punch him, or jab him in the gut with an elbow and or kick him in the groin, but the blond does nothing but lean into the embrace, not feeling any grudge for the older male, despite everything.

"You won't misbehave anymore, right Izuru-chan?"

"Please don't be angry with me ... Gin."

No one has ever seen this take place between the two, but many have seen the aftermath. In the baths, Renji has asked about the marks, staring in wonder at the pale skin marred with long lines of scar tissue. Kira always says their from when he was younger, because he never takes bathes with anyone else until the wounds are healed and even though Renji knows the difference between an old scar and a new one, he never says anything more. Also, when he's sparring or training with some of the other third division members, they notice that he seems to have more marks on his back then last time, but all of them are too afraid to bring it up.

Sometimes, it's as if he's in love with Ichimaru.

The way he smiles when the captain graces him with a kind word or one of those rare, true smiles is more then proof enough of the blonds feelings. The way his cheeks turn red and he begins to stutter, hands gesticulating ungracefully is all the incentive needed to egg him on and Ichimaru makes a point of teasing him in public. Once, he did so in front of Byakuya taicho and the dark haired man had eloquently told him that he should be more private about their personal affairs. This had sent the blond into a mood of embarrassed depression, but not once did he complain to the taller male. Never once asked him to stop.

"You're so cute, Izuru-chan, I'm surprised you don't have a line of suitors forming everywhere you go."

"Ta-taicho ... please ..."

None are sure what to make of the silver haired mans suggestive words and tones and even less people are sure how to react to it. Most are just left standing their, a silent spectator to the spectacle at hand, unsure of who to root for or who has won when the game comes to a close and the conversation is ended. However, many think that Ichimaru must be the winner, judging by the slouch in Kira's movements after all is said and done.

Sometimes, it's as if he is nothing more then a blind, defenseless little sheep being guided down the right path by it's herder.

But more often then not, it's as if he's the poor sheep about to be devoured by the wolf in sheep's clothing.

(XxXxX)

FIN

Blah. That is most certainly _way_ more serious then my other Gin X Kira one. . It's also not as long, but whatever. I hope you guys liked it. Oddly enough, this came to me while I was in the shower. XD I was just standing there and I was like 'hmm ... Kira is sort of like a sheep ... does that make Gin ... Little Bo Peep?" and then I couldn't help myself. However, in the bigger picture, Aizen is more like Little Bo Peep but ... thats not quite as cute as Gin playing that role. O.o I love Gin ... yayz! Please review! It will be mighty appreciated.


End file.
